Raekaga - The Forbidden Hero
by IzuKaga
Summary: ...This is what cannot be shown normally in Izunako's quests of a hero. Not safe for work.


|Izunako|

Sylandria had been avoiding me all day, even in training. She wouldn't fight to the limit, and wouldn't try in the slightest to hurt me. She sat alone at meals, so I knew something was up. After evening meals, I approached her outside on the roof. It was around 2100. She was staring up at the twin moons of the planet. "...Sylandria…" She jumped at the sound of my voice, and turned to face me. Her face was slightly red. _Is she sick? Is that why she's avoiding me?_ I pressed my cheek against her head. She was warmer than usual, but she didn't seem weak or lethargic. It wasn't a fever. But then… what was it…? "Sylandria… what's wrong?" She looked up into my eyes, and embraced me. It wasn't normal though. Usually, it's quick and light. But this time, she dragged it out. She enveloped me, nuzzling her face into my shoulder. And she was pressing herself against me. What was going on?

"Izunako… remember when I met your parents?"

I nodded and spoke quietly. "Yeah. Why?" It might have been almost 6 years ago… but it was a memorable day.

"Remember when I said I might have a child with you?"

"Y-yeah…"

"I want you." Eh?

"I'm right here. Where I'll always be. By your side."

"Not like that you idiot… I mean… I want you… in bed." My heart started pounding.

"What?!"

She squeezed me. "Ever since yesterday, my body felt warm inside… and every time I was around you, my heart raced. Now I know why. I want you inside of me, I want you to fill me with your cum."

"What… do you really want me to? Do you really want me to impregnate you…?"

She desperate girl nodded. "It might not work because we're different species… but I still want to try."

I understood her now. She really did love me. She wanted to make a family. But she didn't know if she could and she's scared. I put my arms around her and spoke. "Do you want to go back to our room first?"

Sylandria disentangled herself from me. She laid on her back and opened her legs. "...Izu… be gentle… ok…?"

"Wait, you want me to do you here…?! But we're so exposed…"

"I don't care. The air feels good, anyways." I couldn't argue with that. I opened her shirt, running my fingers across her stomach, causing her to shiver. Her breasts were probably C's, and they jiggled when she shivered. She wore nothing but the strange covering under her shirt, which I removed. I slid off her pants, staring at the damp fabric beneath it.

"S-stripes…" I stepped back to admire my work. Sylandria's open shirt, good-size breasts and striped panties… she looked amazing.

"Don't stare… you're just going to make me even more wet…"

"Then… then let's do it." I undressed myself, sparing no time and possibly destroying my own clothing. I laid on her gently, keeping myself from putting my full weight on her body. I lowered my head and kissed her softly, feeling her warmth. She was limp, letting me touch her without resistance. I moved down to her breasts, running my tongue around the nipple, then taking it into my mouth. I sucked on her boobs as she moaned. My hand slipped into her panties, pushing a finger inside of her.

"Izu! I'm going to…!" I stopped. "Why did you… stop?"

I moved so my lips were near her ear. "You're not going to cum until I do, Silk. Now, you get to make me feel good." I straddled her, placing my dick between her breasts. She moved her arms and squeezed them around me, even licking at it. It felt like I was going to melt. I told her to stop after a minute. I slipped her panties from her legs, staring at her wetness.

"Izu… just do it. It's ok." I complied, pushing my penis carefully inside of her. I heard her cry out a bit, and I stopped. "No. Just go." She knew that it hurt. She knew that I knew. But she wanted me badly. I wanted her. I thrusted in and out of her slowly to make sure I didn't injure her. "You can go a little faster… hahh… just don't be too rough… hahh…" I sped up a little bit, going deeper and deeper inside of her. We moaned and panted, feeling the immense pleasure that came with sex. Sylandria threw her arms and legs around me as I picked her up and fucked her against a wall. It was overwhelming as hell. Her insides moved around me, squeezing me. Her warmth leached into me. Her chest was soft and squishy against mine. Her mouth was on mine… I was getting close.

"Silk, I'm…"

Her reply was breathless. "Me too."

We kept going. We couldn't stop. We had reached our limit. We came together, her insides squeezing around me as I spurted cum deep inside of her. I pulled myself out of her, laying her limp, weak body on the metal roof of the compound. Cum leaked out of her, dripping onto the metal. I couldn't stand, so I put some of my clothes on and laid next to her. She turned to me and caressed my cheek with her hand. "Izu… I love you…" I hugged her, petting her like I would with Maru.

"I love you too, Silk." She fell asleep soon after. I surrounded her body with my wings, as she was still only wearing her shirt, and picked up our remaining clothing. My legs were weak, but I managed to stand. Kagusi walked up to the roof as I went to carry Sylandria back to our room.

"...May I see?" I opened my wings and let Kagusi see the girl within my arms, dripping with my cum and unconscious. "So you two… had sex?" I nodded, covering Sylandria again with my wings and pulling her close to my chest. "You must really love her if you're ready to have a child." I nodded again, and proceeded to walk past her to the infirmary. I told Remi to remove my cum from Sylandria's body and one egg. She did so in a few seconds. I took the sleeping girl back to our room, where we slept in each other's arms for the rest of the night. Ashley awakened me around 0315, and was hugging my head against her chest. I sat up.

"Master… Miss Dragoon told me that you did something pervy with Miss Sylandria… did you?"

"Are you afraid that I don't love you, Ashley?"

"... A little bit, Master. I'm just afraid that it you love Sylandria so much, you won't love Ashley anymore."

I kissed the girl's cheek. "That will never happen. Trust me."

"Master…" She buried her face in my chest, hugging me. "I love you…"

I stroked her hair. "I love you too, Ashley. Now let's get some sleep." The three of us slept through the next day.


End file.
